Aceptando la Realidad
by InurouX
Summary: Los papeles cambian ella es la que dedice ya no ser una segunda opcion


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto es un one-shot que se me ocurrió así de pasada

Aidé gracias por tus sabias palabra y espero mejorarlas aunque a veces cuesten un poco

—Entonces tu decisión ya está tomada Kagome —

—Así es Inuyasha lo siento por no poder cumplir con la promesa de quedarme a tu lado pero así es el destino uno no elige a quien amar solo lo ama y ya —

—Porque me haces esto porque ahora que sé que de verdad a quien quiero es a ti —

—Lo siento Inuyasha pero te has dado cuenta muy tarde de tus sentimientos, mi corazón ya no lo aguanto busco refugio en otros brazos —

—No es cierto esto Kagome dime que no lo es tu eres mía y de nadie más —

—Lo siento Inuyasha pero eso se acabó por favor no lo hagas más difícil acéptalo —

—Kagome como mierda quieres que aceptes, el hecho de que te vas con otro, ni siquiera tienes las agallas de decirme quien es el maldito que te aleja de mí —

—Para que contártelo sería más doloroso para ti—

—Déjate de rodeos y dimes de una vez quien es ese sujeto —

—Es Bankotsu —

Al terminar de decir el nombre Kagome recibe una fuerte cachetada de parte del hibrido que la hace caer al piso, con un labio roto las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de la hermosa miko.

—Maldita eres una perra, una perra arrastrada que se revuelca con el primero que la mira doy gracias a Kami por no haberte marca..

No termino la frase ya que un puño se estrelló en su mejilla haciéndolo volar a unos kilómetros de ahí mientras el que lo golpeo mantenía las manos fuertemente apretados de tanta rabia y odio contenido se dirige a la miko y la toma en brazos.

—Jamás vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi mujer Bastardo inmundo tu eres el que debe de agradecer a Kami el seguir viviendo luego de lo que has hecho, maldito hibrido vámonos Kagome— Baja de sus brazos a la morena y se marchan del bosque.

—Te lo dije Kagome te repeti mil veces que ese Hibrido no reaccionaria como tu suponías eres tan cabezota por dios que haría yo si te hubiese hecho algo peor es una fortuna el que te haya seguido a ver dime te duele mucho — rozando con sus dedos el labio de la morena.

—No tanto solo me duele el hecho de que él no puede aceptar que yo haya cambiado mis sentimientos el amor suyo es muy egoísta a Inuyasha no le importaban mis sentimientos él se sentía seguro de que yo jamás lo dejaría de querer —

—Pero se equivocó porque tu Miko cabeza hueca eres mía y créeme cuando te digo que no te dejare de ir de mi lado —

Y tu líder de los siete guerreros créeme cuando te digo que mi amor por ti es incondicional y no me importaría romper las barreras del tiempo con tal de estar a tu lado sabes porque porque te amo Bankotsu — el moreno sonríe.

Sabes miko eso ya es muy cursi para mi orgullo pero te lo diré una única vez, así que es mejor que me escuches atentamente tu vida tu alma y cuerpo me pertenecen yo soy dueño y señor de toda tu existencia así como tú eres de la mía y sabes porque miko porque te amo y esto que construimos nadie lo quebrantara ni el mismísimo Naraku si tú y yo estamos juntos nadie lograra separarnos ni siquiera la misma muerte.

Mientras decía esas frases se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro de la muchacha que se sonrojaba más a cada instante término de unir sus labios en un tierno beso que se volvió más pasional y bueno ya se imaginan lo que paso.

Escondido entre los arboles Inuyasha había escuchado gran parte de esas declaraciones y dando un último suspiro dio media vuelta y se marchó con el corazón roto esto es lo el sentimiento que siempre le había hecho sentir a Kagome pero ahora era su turno de sentirlo saltando de rama en rama se alejaba más de lo que podía no quería quedarse a presenciar la entrega de esos seres enamorados y lo acepto Kagome dejo de amarlo esa es la cruel y cruda verdad para nuestro Hanyou.

_**Fin**_

No pos esto surgió así de la nada es que quise crear esta parte donde es Kagome la que al fin decide con quien quedarse y no ser ella la segunda opción cosa que odio que suceda

Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos en la próxima Esto va dedicado a ti Vane gracias por tu apoyo *-*/


End file.
